Experiments gone Wrong
by kikkie
Summary: "The Saiyan shall rise!" Lord Peea shouted as he holds the Dragon Ball in his hand. This is why Bulma should not do experiments, especially on her kid and friends. Rated M for Lemons, cursing, brainwashing and OC's.


"Leave me alone! I am done with you Trunks!" Goten shouted at his friend as he walks out of his dorm room. A second later a purple haired topless male comes running out the room as he tries to put some pants on.

"Goten, wait!" Trunks shouted as he tries to catch up with his friend. The black haired male turns to look at Trunks. Crossing his arms, he glares at the male in front of him.

"I am so sorry! I forgot that today was...was...uh..."

"Taco's and Chill Out Tuesday!" Goten shouted. "I skipped a field trip and school today just to be here! And what do I find, you getting blown by the vice head cheerleader!"

"Hey, I am Captain this year! Thank you!" The girl in Trunks room shouted. Goten just sighed in annoyance before looking back at Trunks.

"This is getting old Trunks, I have a life too." Goten growled.

"Life...pfft!" Trunks giggled, making Goten give him a look of anger.

"What does that mean?" Goten asked.

"It's nothing."

"Its something because you laughed! What is it!?"

"Goten, just drop it! It's nothing!"

"It's nothing! Is my life a joke to you!?" Goten shouted.

"What life?" Trunks muttered under his breath as he crossed his arms. Goten eyes widen in shock and hurt at Trunks words. Sadly, Trunks wasn't done.

"I'm sorry Gohan. Please just wait and let me get dressed. Then we can go do whatever you want..." Trunks were lost for words when he looked into Goten's eyes. Tears were forming in his big black eyes as if he was about to cry. The two had known each other since they could talk. Now things were different. While Gohan was your average senior in high school, Trunks was the star freshmen all the ladies wanted and the gentlemen wanted to be friends with. Trunks were having a ball in college, while Gohan was barely surviving in high school without him. Bottle line was, Gohan sacrificed a lot to keep their friendship strong, only to have his heart broken.

"The point is, I am done!" Goten growled.

"Done with what?" Trunks asked.

"I am done with always canceling my stuff for you when you can't even remember a day!" Goten growled. "My mom was right, you and I can't be friends anymore!"

"Goten don't say that! Of course, we can be friends, your starting college next year!" Trunks said with a smile. "You will be here with me."

"No I won't!" Goten shouted, making Trunks eyes widen in shock. "I am not going to college, I am going to work on the farm with dad."

"Why!?" Trunks shouted.

"I rather not talk about it." Goten growled before raising to the air to the roof of the dorm.

"Goten!" Trunks shouted but the young man had already teleported away. Once in the sky, Trunks sighed before walking over to his room. With the girl dressing, Trunks dials his mother cell number. It takes a while, but Bulma eventually answers the phone.

"Hey sweety, hows my university student?"

"I am confused."

"With what? Need help with a project, my lab is available this afternoon."

"No, I am confused about Goten, he's not going to college?" Trunks asked. He heard his mouth sighed over the phone, then after a few minutes, his question was answered.

"Goten failed his college application papers."

"What!? How!?"

"Apparently, his audience is not high enough, nor was his GPA. Chi-Chi is so mad, and Goten is just pretending like nothing is wrong."

"Oh no…" Trunks muttered at the realization that he might be the reason why Goten didn't make into university.

"Oh, hi Goten, what brings you here?" Bulma said, making Trunks eyes widen in shock and fear. "Oh, I am talking to Trunks, would you like to say hello-*BEEP*

Trunks hung up the phone in a haste before grabbing the nearest shirt he could reach. He then bolted out of the room so fast that it knocked that girl to the ground.

(Bulma's Lab)

"A what?" Bulma asked.

"I want you to erase all memories of Trunks from my mind. I am getting worried that…that…" Goten looks down at the floor in shame. "That I might be developing feelings for him."

The cigarette in Bulma's hand falls to the ground as her eye widens in fear and shock at what she just heard.

"You…my…Trunks…" Bulma said, or morally studdered.

"Yea." Goten said in shame. "I think I might be in love with Trunks...but I didn't know how to tell him. I was going to do it now, but I see that he is moving on in the world without me. I wish I could be there, but I can't. So I need you to make me forget all about him."

"Change..." Bulma muttered to herself as she imagines the mere thought of Trunks and Goten being together. Although it does not scare her, its Vegeta that does. He would do everything in his power to destroy whatever relationship they would have…unless.

"I got just the thing Goten." Bulma said as she winks at the young man. Goten smiles ear to ear before following her out the room.

(An hour later)

"GOTEN!"

Trunks shouted as he enters his mother's lab. The room was empty but the Goten energy was still in the area. Which worried Trunks a little since his mother was a little bit of a mad scientist. Especially since her main lab connected to her home, avoiding being experimented on was unavoidable.

"Goten! Whatever you do, do not drink whatever she gives you!" Trunks shouted as he runs throughout the lab for his friend.

"Trunks, honey!" Bulma shouted. "Where in the living room of the house!"

"Oh no!" Trunks muttered before sprinting over to the living room of his house. Once there, he saw his mother and grandmother sitting at the dining table drinking tea.

"Oh my Kami, where is Goten!" Trunks shouted.

"Huh?" Bulma responded.

"Mom, where is Goten!?" Trunks shouted in annoyance.

"Calm down, she's sleeping on the couch." Bulma responded as she points to the purple fur covered couch that was not too far from the table. Trunks turned his body around to see Goten, only to stop in the middle to look at his mom to ask:

"She?" Trunks asked.

"Oh yes, I decided to change Goten a bit." Bulma started. "Goten and I had a little chat. And we decided to make a few changes to help him in life. He already signs the release forms and everything."

"Oh no." Trunks muttered before walking over to the couch. His eyes widen and the color of his skin turned pure white as snow. The image before him was not his best friend, nor his rival or even gaming buddy. It was something else…something he never thought would happen, or he never thought his mother would do.

"Goten?" Trunk spoke. A black haired female that was holding a game boy turns her head to look at the purple haired male next to her. With raven hair to her shoulders, big dark eyes, pink lips, and a figure that was very similar to that of his mother in her youth, Goten smiles ear to ear at the purple haired male.

"Hey Trunks!" Goten shouted. "I'm a girl!"

"I can see that." Trunk muttered. "But, are you okay?"

"Yea! I feel great! In fact, I not even mad anymore about the college thing! And guess what!?"

"What?" Trunks asked.

"Bulma called in the principle, I can get a redo if I go to summer school! Isn't that great!"

"Uh…sure…" Trunks said.

"Oh my gosh Trunks, I feel amazing! Let's go shopping!" Goten shouted before jumping off the couch. But instead of flying, the young woman falls straight down to the floor on her face, making Trunks gasp and Bulma chuckle.

"Oh my Kami, what did you do mom!?"

"Nothing, I had to suppress some of Goten's cells in order for the transformation to work. So she can't use her powers for a while."

"Oh poo!" Goten muttered. She then looks over to Trunks to say: "Well, since you're here, why don't we play some games!"

"Uh…sure."

(Trunk's old room)

"I haven't been here since the holidays! I forgot how big your room is." Goten said as she crawls on top of Trunks double king size bed. Goten was still wearing the clothes she had on when she was a man earlier. Which was a black halter top and jeans. Now that she is a woman, her halter top does not like it use to. It exposed her large breast through the gaps on the side. Trunks notice this but decided to not look that much. Handing the controller to her. Once in her hand, the two started to battle it out on the screen like old times. Which was weird, considering what happened this morning, but none the less! Trunks enjoyed his time with Goten, in fact, they had more fun than usual.

(Bulma)

Bulma, who was watching them from a baby cam that was hidden in the wall of Trunks room, writes down notes of Goten progress. She was also watching Vegeta and Bra play spar in the living while her father did some experiments of in the family lab. No one seems to notice Bulma's eyes on them, not even Vegeta.

"Seems to be normal." Bulma muttered as she stares at the screen. "I wonder if she reacts the same once I turn on the gas. Will you become violent or horny like Vegeta? Guess we shall see."

A green button on her right side labeled V/H blinks green and black for a while before she pressed the button. Making the green button turn completely orange. Bulma smiles ear to ear before turning her head to the screen.

"Let the fun begin."

(Trunks Room)

Trunks and Goten were staring at the TV screen, watching a girl in a bunny suite run away from a man with a gun. Goten's head was resting on Trunks lap as the purple haired male was blushing ear to ear.

"Oh my Kami, why the hell can't I stop look at her." Trunks asked himself. "Is it because he's a girl now? No, Goten was always a little girl...well...minus the muscles and constant annoyance of male problems. But other than that he was pretty much a girl."

Trunks look down again at his friend to see one of her breasts expose and out in the open. Trunks stared down at the pink button, wondering what it would taste like in his- "Trunks!"

Goten shouted, making Trunks snap out of his bubble as though. Looking down at Goten face, he saw the girl smiling up at him.

"Yes, Goten?" He asked.

"Thank you for today." Goten said. "I am glad you and I could spend some time together, I have been feeling sad lately."

"How come?" Trunks asked.

"Well, mom and dad are always fighting...well mom yells and dad goes out and train. Gohan rarely visits, and when he does, its normally to drop off Pan. I mean, I don't mind looking after my niece, but I get bored sometimes."

"I know what you mean. Bra is annoying." Trunks responded.

"I just wish my family was normal sometimes. You know, sit at a table and talk about your day during dinner normal. But instead, I am stuck listening to a bunch of plans to save the world. It always made me sad." Goten said. "But then, I would see you, and I would realize that everything is going to be okay. These little get together's we have hade made me feel safe and sound, unlike my family. That's why I like you Trunks. I wish we can become family."

"A family?" Trunks thought. Those words stuck to Trunks like bugs to honey. "A family with Goten, would that be possible. I mean, he is a woman now. And a pretty one at best. I wouldn't mind having a kid or two with her...but what would my dad think. He'd probably kill me! Then again, he would also be happy to have grandkids that aren't 25% saiyan. And then Goten, he...I mean she wouldn't have to be alone again! We can be together and she can finally be happy! Oh my Kami, the solution was right there!"

(Kami's AKA Dende's lookout)

"DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING DO IT IT KID!" Dende shouted from his lookout. "YOU DO NOT KNOW THE FORCES YOU WILL BE CREATING!"

"He can't hear you, the mind communicator is broken." Mr. Po-po said from behind Dende.

"SOMEONE GET GOKU! GET PICCOLO! GET SOMEONE!" Dende shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Why not Vegeta?"

"Pfft! Fuck that guy." Dende growled.

(Trunks Room)

"Trunks, what are you doing?"

Goten asked as Trunks begins to trip away from his clothes. Goten watches in fascination, his body was that of a god, which was weird to her. She has seen his body before, so why was he so attractive now? Maybe it was because he was a girl now that he found Trunks more attractive than ever. When the young man was down to his boxers, it was then Goten realized what was about to happen. Her face turns a bright red when Trunks pulled down his black boxers, revealing his Saiyan heritage. Goten could feel the blood rush to her before falling off the bed.

"Tr-Trunks!" Goten shouted. "What are you doing!?"

"Strip Goten." Trunks said.

"What?"

"Strip, I want to see your body." Trunk said. Goten stared at him for a second or two before realizing that he was not demanding, he was asking her. And for some weird reason, she wanted to obey. Doing so, she begins to strip the large clothes off her body, leaving nothing but a naked figure before him. How his eyes scanned her body made it shiver, not from the coldness of the room, but for the wanting to be touched. Trunks saw this and made his move. Pushing her body on the bed, he leaned forward and kissed her lips. Those big pink lips of her felt like silk sheets touching his skin. The feeling made his member rise, and grow an inch.

When the two separated, trunks licks his lips before adjusting himself to her body. Pressing his member to her virgin flower, Goten eyes widen in fear of what was happening.

"Trunks! Wait! I am not ready!" Goten shouted, only to be ignored by the purple haired male as his cock slowly enters her virgin bud, deflowering her.

"I haven't been a girl for a day!" Goten shouted as tears roll down her cheeks. "My virginity…"

"I'm sorry Goten…I couldn't resist anymore." Trunks moans before moving his hips. Goten hands moves to his hips, forcing him to stop, only to find herself falling weak to the pleasure happening in between her legs. Her mind becomes dull as her body gives into the pleasure that her best friend was giving her. Trunks saw this and moved, much to Goten fear.

"Wait!" She shouted, making the purple haired male stop in his tracks. Looking down at the female Goten, his cheeks turned as red as an apple and his heart begins to beat at a fast rate. She was beautiful to him, perfect in everywhere way.

"I'm scared…" Goten whimpered, snapping Trunks from his daze.

"Goten…"

"I am scared of myself." Goten cried. "The pleasure your giving makes me not want to become a guy again."

"What?"

"All day…you've been treating me different, and it's making me feel weird." Goten whimpered. "My heart won't stop racing when I am near you, I can't stop blushing when you smile and I can't-AHH!"

Goten cries as Trunks thrust himself back into her flower again, this time with more force, going deeper inside of her. Her eyes roll to the back of her head as her hands grip the bed sheet for dear life. Her chest rises up and down as if she was hyperventilating while her legs wrap around Trunk's hips.

The purple haired male did not stop his hips moving inside and out of her. Every thrust he did felt like a wave of pleasure to both. Going deeper and deeper into her forbidden flesh, marking what shall be his. The thought of him being her first gave him the strength not to come inside her that very second.

"Oh, Goten…" Trunks moaned. "You are so pretty and perfect."

"I am?" Goten asked.

"Yea." Trunk moaned. "You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen! I never met a woman as smart, strong and beautiful as you! I never want you to turn back into a male Goten!"

"What are you saying?"

"Please stay a woman! Please be my woman!" Trunk moaned. "I promise to care and love you! I'll clothe you and feed you and make sure your loved every day! I swear I'll never ignore again! I'll even move out of the dorm and into a house with you! So please be mine!"

"Oh Trunk…" Goten moaned before raising her upper body to him. When close, she pressed her small lips to his. The fire inside Trunks exploded, as if someone threw a large container of gasoline on top of the fire that was Trunks lust. Without a second thought, he grabbed both sides of her legs, then hoist her up in the air. She gasps as her hands wrap around his shoulder's, holding him tight as he thrust up into her wet folds.

Laying her head on his shoulders, she moans sweet drops of venom into his ears. The warm air of seductive words that could make an almighty god fall to his knees was being poured into Trunks ear. The purple haired male couldn't take it, he could feel his energy depleting, he wanted to cum in her. He wanted her to have his seed! He wanted her to be his.

"Mine…" Trunks thought. "She's all mine! Body, mind and soul! I want it all! Thank you, mom, for being a fucking idiot and doing this to Goten! I will love her for eternity or as long as I live! Not even Kami will be able to separate us."

"Trunks…" Goten moans, but before Trunks could respond Goten came on his member. His eyes widen as her walls begin to squeeze his cock for all its worth. Twitching constantly, Trunk bit his bottom lip. He was trying to hold it in and not to cum inside Goten. But the beautiful girl had other plans. She leaned into his ear once again. Licking the soft skin with her long tongue, Trunks shivers to the point she could feel the veins of his cock twitch in pain. This was her revenge for earlier.

"Don't do it…" She whispered into his ear in a low seductive voice. She knew he couldn't hold it for long, but knowing Trunks, he would be damned if he loses his reputation for sex. So she was going to make him suffer for a while.

"Goten!" Trunks growled. His nails grip the soft flesh of her legs as he slows his thrust. She saw him cringe a little, the sight was intoxicating to her.

"Please don't come just yet Trunks…" Goten purred. "I want to feel you more in me."

"Goten don't talk!" Trunks moaned.

"Please don't come inside me." Goten moaned. She leans her hips forward to make him go deeper to the point she could feel him poking her womb. It felt amazing to her.

"I want Trunks!" She thought. "I want his body, I want his kindness, oh fuck me! I want his fucking babies! I wanna give him lots and lots of babies! And I know what to say to get it…"

"Oh Trunks…" Goten leaned straight into his ear to the point that he could not ignore these words:

"Please don't come inside my virgin pussy, Trunks-kun." Goten moaned. A loud growl escapes his lips before he forced himself up inside her, all the way to her womb and possibly beyond. Goten eyes widen at the sensation of what will be her future. She felt it inside her, pouring into her womb, it could not go anywhere else from here.

His seeds…spraying inside her…becoming their children.

"Fuck!" Trunks shouted before letting Goten go. The young woman levitates over the tired young man as he lays flat on the floor. Eyes closed and mouth open wide, he begins to take deep breathes in order to recover from what just happened. Goten on the other hand gently floats down to the ground, landing right next to him. The young girl lays her head on his chest and chuckles.

"I can get used to this." She moaned.

"You and me both." Trunks chuckled.

(Bulma's Lab)

Five burned cigarettes, a bowl full of ash and blood dripping drown from her nose. Bulma closed her eyes and realized something:

"What have I done?"

* * *

 _ **Kikkie: Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and have a lovely day!**_


End file.
